Shattered Illusions
by DistrictsandWizards
Summary: "We won't get picked. We have fewer chances than that of others." Kurt had said, assuring both Blaine and himself, as they lay intertwined in his bed that previous night. Hunger Games/Glee crossover. Klaine, other parrings may appear.
1. The Reaping

I don't own The Hunger Games, or Glee

Tell me, why do I keep writing Fanfictions when I already have so many unfinished ones to update? *facedesk*

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson balanced a stack of books in his grasp in one hand and a candle in the other. Sure District 9 wasn't the poorest of Districts, considering from what he's heard about 12, though they still had the occasional power outages. They still struggle for food. He knows that by at least one thirty that will change though. Of course they would have power for the Reaping.<p>

Glancing out of his window he can't help but wonder what his family is doing. It's a bit ironic; he'd have power all the time if he would have stayed in District 5. Blaine still can't believe he'd escaped his father's grip, let alone found himself in District 9 of all places. He did have to admit he liked the atmosphere around 9 better than back home. Back home it was often foggy, and smelled of oil. There were barely any pastures or clearings or woods of any kinds that he can remember. Where in District 9, it's nearly sunny all year round, and there's green grass and wheat fields as far as the eye can see.

He hears the muffled sound of the door opening at the front of his shop and grins. During the day it's usually closed due to his schooling, but as well as shops, school has been canceled for the day. Putting down the books he all but ran to the counter, knowing exactly who was there. Not many shops are open on Reaping day, and there aren't many customers in the first place.

Other than grain, books are another source of income for District 9, but now a days it's not as successful. The more wealthy Districts have more advanced things or simply don't have the time to read, whereas the others can't really afford books. Though, he still has kept the shop open, as a hobby if anything.

"Hi Blaine." Kurt Hummel, his best friend and lover since as long as he can remember, said, pulling him in for a hug. Blaine smiled even wider and brought him in for a kiss happily, slipping his arms around his waist.

"Hey there, beautiful." Kurt smiled back, but can't fight down the butterflies that had suddenly inhabited his stomach, thinking to the Reaping. It'd be starting soon. It's been plaguing his mind for the past week, and he just wants it to be over.

"_We won't get picked. We have fewer chances than that of others." Kurt had said, assuring both Blaine and himself, as they lay intertwined in his bed that previous night. Blaine bit his lip slightly, hand sliding under the sheets to find its perfect match. He grips onto Kurt's hand like a life line, but calms down a bit at his boyfriend's words. It's true, they had only had put their names in approximately twelve times, and next year they wouldn't have to worry about it anymore._

"_I love you." Kurt whispered, curling around Blaine as if to protect him._

"_I love you too." Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead and soon drifted off to sleep, Kurt following not long after as he prayed to whoever would listen for him to be right for once._

* * *

><p>Kurt breathed deeply in and out through his nose, tilting his head to the side to locate Blaine, who got separated from him. He spotted his dad and step-mom, waiting anxiously in the crowd of parents on the outer edge of the town square. He caught a glimpse of his step-brother Finn, a few feet away, smiling a bit. He received a nervous smile in return and a thumbs up. He couldn't help but snort a little. He turned his head to the other side and saw Blaine. He was a few people down from Kurt. God, all he wanted to do was grab Blaine's had, to try and calm the both of them down. He was about to say something- anything, when the hum of a microphone turning on caught their attention and they all faced forward. The Reaping was about to begin. The Mayor of District 9, Rye Hayes is a pale tall man, with a fare body and looks. Why name their son Rye, Kurt didn't know. Mayor Hayes fiddled with his reading glasses as he began reading off past District 9 winners. So far there were five. One of them, Shelby Corcoran, was present today, to be the mentor of the tributes. After a while the mayor must have finished talking- though Kurt was too distracted to notice.<p>

A dark-skinned Indian man named Mr. Figgins stepped up to the mic, smiling widely with mock eagerness. He did have a first name, though most of the time you couldn't understand a word he was saying, so they all just called him Figgins.

"Welcome children, to the annual 71st Hunger Games!" There was complete silence. Figgins cleared his throat and looked to Shelby. She looked almost sad as she looked over the crowd, and after the Hell she had been through probably didn't want anybody else to go through the same. But she couldn't do a thing. She nodded and made a gesture with her hands, saying to keep the ball rolling.

"May the odds be ever in your favor!" Kurt chuckled bitterly to himself at this as Figgins went over to the glass bowl that held the girl's names. He stuck his hand in and dug around a bit before grabbing a piece of parchment, opening it as he wandered back over to the mic.

"Sugar Motta."

About a row in front of him he spotted Sugar, who was frozen on the spot in shock and horror. He had spoken briefly to her, but they weren't really close. She was originally from District 6, and lived with her father, who sold cars. She had claimed that her 'daddy' had dropped her off at her aunt's for a while, while he did business in District 2. But she had been almost here for a year now, and Kurt had little confidence that he would come back. He felt a pang of sympathy for the girl, who was being half walked/dragged to the stage by the Peacekeepers, saying that her father would come and talk things out with them. Once on the stage Shelby ushered her to stand next to her, rubbing her back a bit when she looked about ready to sob.

"Alright, isn't that lovely, everybody give her a hand!" Figgins said, giving of more fake smiles. Upon realizing that no one was going to cheer he cleared his throat again.

"Now onto the boys!" Nearly every boy in the audience tensed, holding their breaths as he dug through the second bowl.

"Blaine Anderson." The whole world seemed to stop. Someone gasped audibly and it took Kurt's brain a second to realize it was himself.

_No. No! Not Blaine!_

Blaine swallowed thickly and stepped forward, looking to Kurt with wide, sorrowful eyes before walking slowly.

_He wouldn't hurt a fly, he won't last a day!_

And suddenly Kurt's feet were moving quickly and he was shouting Blaine's name.

"_Blaine!_" A Peacekeeper quickly blocked his path, grabbing his arm and shoving him back. Kurt felt tears begin to weld in his eyes. He couldn't let this happen! He couldn't watch Blaine die!

"I volunteer as tribute!" He let out a shaky sob and the Peacekeeper stopped and looked to Shelby and Figgins. She kept her eyes transfixed on Kurt, and nodded once. Blaine whipped around to stare at Kurt, his eyes wet as well.

"Kurt, no!" His whole body trembling, Kurt started walking. Blaine caught his arm as he went by, pleading more. He was able to pull him into a quick hug before the Peacekeeper was yanking him back instead. He resisted, screaming until his lungs were on fire, even though he knew it was useless. Screams were also coming from the area Kurt knew his dad was in, but he couldn't stand to look at the pain on his father's face.

"C'mon step up, don't be shy. And who might you be?" Kurt cleared his throat, that had suddenly gone very dry.

"Kurt Hummel."

"Ladies and gentlemen we have our District 9 Hunger Games tributes!" Figgins announced, though it lacked its usual fake vigor and excitement. It started out slow, instead of clapping the crowd touches their three middle fingers to their lips and hold it out to them. Kurt felt another tear roll down his cheek. Kurt had read in one of the books at Blaine's shop- it was an old dusty book speaking of the other Districts and Blaine keeps it well hidden because he knew he'd be in trouble for having it and hiding it from the Peacekeepers- that in District 12 it means thanks, admiration, it means goodbye to someone you love. He has no idea how they all know about it but his heart clenches and he's touched none the less. The mayor starts rattling of the Treaty of Treason and it feels like an hour later when he finally finishes. Kurt and Sugar shake hands like their supposed to while the anthem of Panem plays and Kurt's legs almost all out from under him. To say he's tired is an understatement.

Thankfully though their suddenly following Shelby and Figgins and the Peacekeepers to the Mayor's office and they leave him in a waiting room. He instantly went over to the sofa sitting in the corner and sits down, sighing deeply. The room feels homey, in a way, with peach and tan colored curtains and fluffy rugs. The color reminds him of the District's bread, which is slim and short, seasoned to perfection. Or, as good as perfect as they can get. They also taste delicious when sprinkled with garlic powder. He nearly doses off for a second before the door is tossed open, Burt, Carole, and Finn flocking in. Finn and Burt automatically start trying to talk at once while Carole tries to silence them. Burt throws his arms around his son and clutches on tightly. And then Kurt is crying again.

"I'm sorry dad, I just had to! I couldn't let Blai-" his dad shushes him and pats his back.

"I know kiddo, I know." Burt's voice is thick with emotion and Carole sits down next to Kurt, pulling them both into an awkward hug. Finn follows shortly afterword.

"You have to win though, dude." Finn says suddenly, flushing a bit with embarrassment- because he was never really good at goodbyes, or most emotional things. Kurt feels the sentiment anyway.

"I will." He squeezes Carole's arm lightly. "Watch after Blaine okay? Make sure he goes to his classes and doesn't worry about me too much." Burt chuckles a bit at this.

"I don't think he'll be able to not worry about you, but we'll see what we can do."

Soon a Peacekeeper comes to take them out and they share a few last hugs and "I love yous" He waits for a minute or so, and the door opens again and it's Blaine this time.

"Blaine." They meet in the middle, Kurt barely keeping his tears in check again while Blaine lets his flow freely.

"You shouldn't have done that!" he whispers it over and over, arms tugging Kurt into a tighter hug.

"I had to." Kurt lifts his head off Blaine's shoulder to capture his mouth in a long lingering kiss, paused only because of time restrictions and the need of oxygen.

"I don't want to say goodbye." Blaine said desperately, arms shaking.

"I'll never say goodbye to you." Kurt said feverishly. Backing away Blaine dug in his pocket for something.

"You're allowed to bring one thing into the arena." He explained, pulling out what looked like a solid silver ring. Upon finding that it _is _a solid silver ring he looked back to Blaine, swallowing hard.

"I-"

"I wanted to give you it sometime soon. It's a promise ring." He placed the ring and a chain incase Kurt thought it would be safer around his neck, into his palm.

"I love you." Kurt said, throwing his arms around his lover and kissing him once more. He hopes that there aren't any cameras in there, because he feels really weak at the moment.

"I love you too. Win, please, for me." Blaine pleads, squeezing Kurt's arms.

"I will. For you. I'll come home, I promise."

* * *

><p>After Blaine had left and he conversed with a few friends he'd come to know and love, he was grouped with Sugar again. They rode in a vehicle with Shelby a short way to the train station, making small conversations here and there.<p>

"That was your boyfriend, wasn't it? The one you volunteered for?" Shelby asked, out of pure curiosity. Kurt nodded.

"Almost a month ago was our fourth anniversary." He said quietly, eyes watching the scenery go by. Shelby smiles.

"That's sweet. And honorable. I haven't seen many risk their lives for their loved ones." She said sadly.

"Family ties only run so deep." Sugar suddenly adds, her tone sounding almost hollow. She must have figured it out. It's silent for a few more minutes before she turns to Sugar.

"What about you Sugar? Anyone special waiting back home?" Kurt leans against the window, blocking out the reminder of the conversation to be alone with his thoughts.

_How am I going to get through this?_

Once at the train station they stop for the cameras a few times, both trying to appear like they hadn't been crying their eyes out. After meeting up with Figgins again, they board the train. It's the most lavish thing he had ever seen. With several rooms, including their own bedroom, and bathroom, sitting rooms, dining rooms and a tea room. Shelby writes down their weight and height for the stylists and tells them that dinner will be ready in a little while. Kurt on the other hand, doesn't feel much like eating. He makes his way to his room, flopping onto the bed with about as much grace as a walrus. Sighing he kicks off his shoes and crawls under the covers, not even caring that he was still dressed in his Reaping outfit.

Clutching onto the ring he watches as District 9 disappears, nodding off and dreaming of grain and books.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued.<strong>


	2. The train

Kurt awoke to some casual light tapings on his door, and rolled over momentarily to glance out the window. The scenery was still whisking by quickly, but it was clearly nighttime.

"Kurtsie? Are you awake?" Sugar's quiet voice floated through the door. Kurt smiled slightly at the nickname she had for him.

"Yeah." There was a pause.

"…Can I come in?" Kurt had to laugh a bit.

"Sure." With another tentative pause Sugar opened the door and came in, closing in behind her with a smile on her face. Instead of her sunflower yellow Reaping dress she wore a simple white frilly blouse, complete with a matching black frilly skirt. It was probably the most toned down outfit he had ever seen her wear. She made her way over to the bed and sat down, drawing one of her knees up to her chest.

"Felling any better now?"

"Well, I'm not sure exactly how I'm _supposed _to feel, riding to the Capital like a pig out for slaughter," Kurt remarks dryly and Sugar flinches at the slightest, frowning.

"Sorry. I do feel sort of better."

"I do too. I feel asleep as well. Shelby put off dinner a little while ago, but that's why I'm here. Their gonna show the live footage of the Reaping's as well. Figgins says it might be useful to see what we're up against…" Sugar trailed off at the end and frowned even more. Kurt briefly wonders how fast the train is going and if it would kill him should he leap out of the nearest window. He shakes his head and pushes the thought away, holding up a hand to rub at his face.

"What's that?" Sugar suddenly asked, looking to his hand. Kurt looks down and sees he's still clutching onto his ring. He places it around his neck and fiddles with it a bit, smiling.

"Blaine gave it to me, as the one thing I could take into the arena. I think it will give me good luck." He hopes and prays it will anyway, but in a way he knows his fate is sealed; twenty five tributes and only one comes out. He doesn't even know what kind of weapon to use! He didn't have much use for them back home. Finn did most of the hunting with dad when they weren't working at his car garage. And Carole works as a full time nurse at District Nine's clinic. And yeah, they still struggled with food occasionally, a bit more so when Blaine started staying there, but there was nearly always _something _on the table. The more he thought about it the less chance he thought he had at winning.

"That's so sweet!" Her mood turns slightly sullen, the most serious he's ever seen her as well, but she has good reason. Not may simply skip into the arena. Except maybe the Careers.

"Do you think he'll be watching?" Kurt's stomach suddenly does a flop and he sighs.

"I know he will, even though I don't want him to. I can't imagine watching your lover die in front of the whole world." Sugar placed a hand on his knee, suddenly looking fierce.

"Don't say that! You have a chance at winning, a better chance than me even!" Kurt blinks a few times, taken aback.

"You still have a chance, too. Maybe we can band together and kill the Careers first."

"I don't know, they were like, born to do this." Sugar shudders, hating the idea of parents forcing their children to train to kill other people. She suddenly scooted closer and grabbed him in a tight hug. Kurt had never been a touchy-feely type of person, with the exception of Blaine and his dad of course, so he awkwardly patted her on the back a bit. When she pulled back she had unshed tears in her eyes.

"If it comes down to it I want you to win. You _need_ to go back home." Even before he could protest she stood up and walked to the door, a determined smile on her face.

"I wonder if they have pudding?" She wondered aloud as she left, the door closing softly. Kurt blinked several times, briefly wondering if his partner was bipolar or not. Sighing he stood, crossing over to where a dresser sat, facing his bed on the opposite side. He slid from his Reaping clothes (A simple white dress shirt and pants) and threw on a red button up shirt and comfortable pants. Stepping out into the hallway he followed the sound of people's voices. Shelby, Figgins and Sugar were sitting in armchairs, facing the TV while they ate.

"Hey there, sleepy head. You're just in time. They're going to show the Reaping's soon." Figgins said, taking a bite of what looked to be roast pig.

"Grab anything you want sweetie," Shelby said, gesturing to the table that had various types of foods on it. He ended up grabbing a plate of pork chops with mashed potatoes and rolls with some water and sat down in between Shelby and Sugar. Not some minutes later the Panem anthem started to play and a man interjected and commented here and there as it replayed each district's tributes. The only ones that really stuck out were the Careers; Santana Lopez and Sebastian Smythe from District 1, Lauren Zizes and Jesse St. James from District 2, and Jessica Swanson and Dave Karofsky from District 4.

"Hey, here comes our part," Sugar said.

* * *

><p>Copper Anderson strode into the kitchen, kissing his mother on the cheek as he grabbed a dish to dry. She hummed happily and flicked some dish water at him playfully. The TV in the living room droned on about the Hunger Game's district tributes, showing their skills, a brief bio and a playback of their reaping. He happened to wonder back into the living room, as District Nine's girl was called.<p>

"_Sugar Motta"_

The camera panned to a horrorstricken girl and he felt a pang of sympathy as she muttered about her father, almost unable to stand. He watched as Figgins, the escort of District 9 for several years, dug into the boys jar and pulled out a name, reading it loud and clear into the mic.

"_Blaine Anderson."_

Cooper froze.

No.

There was _no way_ that it was Blaine- his baby brother that he hadn't seen in nearly four years. But sure enough, the camera moved amongst the group and sought him out; body tense and wide hazel eyes. The glass casserole dish Cooper had finished drying slipped from his grasp and split into several pieces on the hardwood ground. Hearing the ruckus his mother ran in, asking if he was alright. He swallowed thickly and pointed to the screen, suddenly at a loss for words. It took her a while to figure out what was going on and when she did she slowly sat into the nearest chair, eyes filling with tears.

"No, not my Blaine."

Cooper did the same, feeling numb all over. And suddenly someone was running forward and screaming Blaine's name.

"_No, Blaine!"_

"_I volunteer as tribute!" _

Blaine turned around, looking more frightened than when he himself had been picked.

"_Kurt, no!"_

They met in the middle and shared a brief hug, before three Peacekeepers had to drag Blaine away, kicking and screaming. Blaine had come out a while ago, and Cooper and his mom had been fine with it, their dad on the other hand, not so much. Maybe that was Blaine's boyfriend.

"_What's your name?"_

"_Kurt Hummel."_

Cooper had no idea who Kurt was, but he had just saved his brother's life, and he felt very grateful.

* * *

><p>Blaine herd the Hudmel's TV playing District 9's footage and he sighed a bit, bringing his legs up to his chest and blocking out the rest of the world. He scooted up Kurt's and his shared bed and rested his head on Kurt's pillow, taking in the wonderful smells. He didn't want to go to school tomorrow. During the whole weekend all he felt like doing was sobbing. He only got out of bed for food and bathroom breaks. He knew Kurt wouldn't want him moping around like this, but he couldn't help it. The most precious thing in the world to him was several thousand miles away from him, and he might never get to see him again.<p> 


	3. Tick Tock goes the clock

Kurt heaved a sigh, collapsing into the nearest chair.

"Has there ever been a tribute that has died during prep before actually _competing _in the Games?" He asked, rubbing his feet ruefully.

His time spent at the Capitol had been less than luxurious.

* * *

><p><em>They had gotten lucky; their stylist's Dominic and Rachel had refrained from dressing them as giant bread loafs for the parade. Instead they were dressed in stunning gold outfits, which looked almost as if they had been woven together. <em>

_Sugar's usually flat hair had been curled and flowed onto her shoulders, an equally tan small crown resting on her head, resembling the one the Capitol gives to the Victor at the end of the Games. The dress she wore went down to her feet, just barely concealing a pair of white heels, and her dress cut up the side to reveal a bit of her right leg._

_Kurt's outfit matched, his outfit resembling a tunic of sorts. He looked positively flattering and intimidating all at the same time in the best possible ways. His hair was shaped and coifed to perfection, but what shone the most of his outfit was the ring strung around his neck, that flashed in the bright lights of the Capitol streets. And unknowingly they had been starting to gain attention from people._

* * *

><p>He had been absolutely mortified of Training, because he lacked even the basic skills, and he didn't even have a weapon specialty. Shelby had been a big help, though.<p>

_After trying to memorizing everything he could at the edible plants station, he paused at a table that had several different kinds of knifes. A pair of particularly interesting knifes caught his attention and he picked one up, examining its curves and razor sharp blade._

"_That's a sai sword." Someone suddenly stated from behind him, and he jumped, nearly dropping it. Shelby smiled slightly and picked up the other._

"_I used these when I was in the arena." She continued, twirling it in her hand a bit. Kurt tried to mimic the movement, being a bit successful before he fumbled and it actually fell to the table this time. Shelby laughed._

"_Not bad for your first time, I'm sure you could get the hang of it." She turned to one of the closest dummies that were scattered around the room and threw it. Kurt watched in silent awe as it whizzed through the air, managing to stick into the dummies' throat._

"_That was amazing!" She grinned and went to retrieve it, placing the both of them in his hands._

"_I think these would be good for you." Soon the clock sounded, alerting them that training was done for the day and Shelby squeezed his arms lightly, waving as she departed._

* * *

><p>The weirdest thing was that they randomly might've made an alliance with someone, for the time being anyway.<p>

_Kurt and Sugar were quietly eating lunch at their own table, as were most other Districts and their partners. He noticed, briefly, that the Careers were nowhere to be seen. But he figured they were off doing something against the rules and hopefully would get in trouble. All of a sudden the girl from District 3 flounced to their table, all smiles._

_"Hi! I'm Harmony Clearwater!" Taking it upon herself she sat down, extending her hand. Kurt and Sugar shared a look, and shrugging slightly he took her hand, shaking it._

_"Uh, hi. I'm Kurt."_

_"Oh I know! You're kinda famous around here. With the big uproar you caused on Reaping day." She grinned happily, showing off her perfectly straight pearly whites as she giggled a bit. There was something odd about her, but she seemed harmless. Sugar smiled a bit and held out her own hand._

_"I'm Sugar."_

_"That's a cute name!" Taking it enthusiastically Harmony giggled more. "I was wondering if I could join your alliance."_

_"Only you? What about three's boy?" Kurt asked. Harmony sighed slightly and turned to stare at him, who was peacefully eating his lunch._

_"Marcus over there wants to work alone, sadly. So I have nobody." Kurt shared another look with Sugar. There were pros and cons, 3 isn't really considered a Career District, but it'd be better not to trust anyone._

_"Um, can we discuss it for a minuet?" Kurt asked. Harmony smiled again and bounced up._

_"Say no more! I'll just be over their looking at the desserts!" And with a flourish she was gone again._

_"I don't know about her, something's fishy here." Kurt said warily, turning in his seat to face Sugar._

_"I think she's nice!"_

_"She acts far to chipper for somebody going into an arena to fight to the death."_

_"You think it's her way of coping?" Sugar asked, munching on a celery stick. Kurt shrugged._

_"But you know, at least that's one less person trying to kill us." She continued. "For now, anyway." She added after a pause. Kurt nodded slightly. That was true. And maybe somebody else would kill her, as horrifying and selfish as it sounded, so they wouldn't have to. He didn't know about Sugar, but he would do all he could to avoid having to murder someone. But in the end, how would that go? He couldn't exactly just hide until it was over. He sighed._

_"Fine. Even if it's just for a little bit." Sugar smiled and gestured to her to come over._

_"Your in." Harmony clapped lightly, sitting down in the place she had been._

_"Oh, thank you! I won't let you down!" Kurt winced a bit, already feeling a headache coming on. How he was going to be with these two he'd never know._

_"So why did you volunteer? For that boy?" Harmony asked, leaning forward with interest._

_"Because I love him. I couldn't let him do it." Kurt said truthfully. No reason he shouldn't be; of the others had a problem with it they'd deal with it in the arena. Harmony nodded intently._

_"That's very sweet~" After a pause she stood up. "I have to use the ladies' room, I'll be back." She turned and walked out of the room, into the hall where District tribute's 1, 2 and 4 were waiting._

_"Nicely done, Baby Face." Santana said. She shared a look with Sebastian, lips curling into a smile. Harmony smiled her usual cunning smile, not the fake ones she kept throwing earlier._

_"Fine. You can join our alliance. You get to watch over our supplies." Santana reasoned._

_"And it may not seem like a big job, but it is." Sebastian added, smiling a charming smile and patting her shoulder. She smiled gratefully._

_"Just get rid of your dead weight partner and we're all set." Harmony nodded slowly, peaking back to where Marcus sat, to where Kurt and Sugar were sitting, unknowing to everything else going on._

* * *

><p>As it turns out Sugar excelled in archery. Like Kurt she hadn't needed the use of weapons much but had apparently done <em>something <em>to impress the Gamemakers; they scored her a nine, just like their District. Kurt had managed to stick both sais into the dummy, one in the heart and one in the head, and didn't drop them. He received an eight. Figgins had said that it was a blessing of sorts, and that hopefully wouldn't grasp the Career's attention just yet.

Dominic laughed lightly.

"You'll be fine, just be yourself." That being said he busied himself with making sure that Kurt's suit coat fit perfectly. Kurt couldn't help but groan, as that didn't help him at all.

"Most likely he'll direct the conversation to when you volunteered, and Blaine, so you have nothing to worry about. Just answer the questions truthfully and everything will go smoothly."

Dominic's work was just as amazing as before. It was a simple black suit, with a white undershirt and tan tie. And of course the ring was around his neck; he only took it off when he slept. Kurt nodded slightly and bit his lip. Not a few seconds later and Sugar's stylist Rachel burst forth into the room, taking a moment to coo over how_ dashing _Kurt looked, followed closely by one of the prep team members- Quinn, if he remembers correctly, and Shelby. Quinn (Kurt remembers her one hundred percent now, after thinking for a second, because she was the one that waxed him. He can't help but wince at the memory.) walked up to him, gaze piercing as she looked for any things she had missed or imperfections. After a few minutes she stepped back and smiled lightly.

"I think you're ready."

"Where is Sugar?" Dominic asked, turning to Rachel, who was practically beaming.

"Don't fret my friend; she'll be here any second now." Thinking it would help to calm him in some way she pulled him in for a hug and patted his brown hair. Dominic, well used to her behavior by now, simply rolled his eyes.

"How do I look?" Asked a timid voice. They turned as Sugar timidly stepped into the room, dress swishing at her ankles. Her hair was pinned up, save for a few curly strands in the front that framed her face beautifully. And her dress, _her dress_. Keeping to the theme of wheat it was a gorgeous beige color that dimmed in color softly until it was white at the bottom. A few bracelets and a pair of earrings that looked like actual _gold_, and the outfit was perfect. If Kurt was a straight male he would probably be drooling all over himself by now.

"I would date you if I was you're age." Dominic confessed with a smile.

_Pause_.

"And straight." Shelby actually snorted at this. Rachel squealed and gave Sugar a hug.

"You look amazing~!" Kurt nodded along.

"Right, we can fawn more _after_ the interviews, let's get moving!" Dominic chirped, ushering them out of the room quickly.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and Gents, Kurt Hummel from District 9!" Caesar Flickerman announced happily, flourishing his hands to wear the tributes sat in two neat rows. Full of nerves he almost missed his cue, nearly tripping over his own two feet as he crossed the stage, shaking Caesar's hand with a slight smile.<p>

"You look lovely, by the way. Doesn't he look absolutely dashing tonight?" Caesar asked, turning to look at the crowd with his famous dazzling smile. This year he was dressed in red, though it was a more toned down than his usual fiery color. The audience erupted into applause and Kurt shook his head, smacking Caesar playfully on the arm.

"I think the suit is doing most of the work, though," Kurt teased, feeling himself loosen up at the slightest. Caesar laughed and patted him on the leg.

"Right right, so what do you think about the Capitol so far?" He asked, crossing a leg over the other.

"Well it sure is different from back home, there's a lot more buildings. I swear if it wasn't for escorts I would have gotten lost a long time ago." He's being completely honest and maybe playing the innocent, funny card will give him a one up somehow. Caesar as usual is all laughs, the Capitol eating it up like candy, until suddenly his gaze turns serious.

"Speaking of home, you volunteered, for Blaine Anderson. Is he a close friend?" Kurt blinked a few times and suddenly felt himself smiling.

"No, he's my boyfriend of four years-" He paused and giggled when collective 'awws' rippled through the crowd. Caesar placed a hand on his heart, apparently very moved.

"And you got to talk to him, before you left yes?"

"Yeah."

"What did you say to him, then?" Kurt cast his eyes downwards, swallowing thickly.

"That I would never say goodbye to him, and that I'd come back home." Caesar nodded just as the buzzer went off.

"I wish you the best of luck, Kurt Hummel."

* * *

><p>Tomorrow. It would start tomorrow. He would be suddenly thrust into an arena, forced to battle and <em>kill <em>several teenagers and children. He didn't know why it had suddenly affected him so hard, but now he was gasping for breath as he cried into his pillow. He felt extremely weak at the moment but didn't care; no one could see him anyway. He didn't _want _this, he didn't _want _to fight. All he wanted was _Blaine. _He wanted to hold him close and kiss him and just be with him. He still had little to none hopes that he'd make it out alive. He just hoped that he could make it past the first day.

* * *

><p><em>Sixty.<em>

Blaine tapped his fingers against his pant legs impatiently, keeping steady eyes on the clock on the wall.

"Blaine. Pay attention please." Mrs. Jameson called from her desk.

"Sorry." He muttered. He looked back to the math quiz on his table and internally groans. He wants to rush through it so he can get to town, but he knew that Kurt would scold him for neglecting his work. Carole would do probably. So he took the time to figure out the last few problems before jumping up and taking it to the teacher. She placed it onto the small pile of already finished papers, which the brainiacs of the class had no doubt done.

_Fifty five._

"May I see you in the hall for a second, Blaine?" Though it was a rather rhetorical question, he nodded hesitantly and followed her out, feeling more and more jittery as time passed. Class ended in five minutes, at this rate he wouldn't make it.

_Fifty four._

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't help it, after Dominic had helped him into his outfit he began pacing, filled with nerves.<p>

"Why don't you have some food? Or water?" Shelby offered. She held out the glass which he gladly accepted, drinking it slowly.

_Fifty three_

* * *

><p>Once in the hall she turned to Blaine and silently handed him a hall pass.<p>

"In case anyone asks." He blinked once, twice.

"What..?" Mrs. Jameson smiled slightly.

"Go on, go watch!" She made shooing gestures with her hands.

"Oh, OH! I- thanks Mrs. Jameson!" He turned around and took off, slowing down a bit when Mrs. Jameson called after him "Walk inside the school!"

"Oh, and Blaine?" Nearly making a noise in frustration he looked back at her.

"Give Carole and Burt my best, okay?" Blaine nodded and thanked her once more before disappearing from sight. Mrs. Jameson smiled sadly and walked back into her classroom.

_Thirty nine_

Blaine zipped down the building steps quickly, slinging his bag on his shoulder.

_Thirty eight_

He dodged around the corner and into an alley, knowing that it was the fastest way to get to the square.

_Thirty seven_

Stopping to catch his breath he came to a single tree and he smiled, remembering how it was the tree he had met Kurt at, and then later kissed him for the first time. Blaine shook his head roughly and took off again, cursing the fact that the school was so far away from the town square.

_Twenty_

He came to a screeching halt, almost knocking into someone. He apologized profusely and wadded through the crowd, passing several shops. He spotted Finn easily above the others and made his way to him, stopping next to Carole and grasping her hand instantly.

"D-did I miss anything?" He asked breathlessly, panting slightly. Carole shook her head.

"They're just about to launch them." Burt stated gruffly.

_Fifteen_

* * *

><p>Right before Kurt stepped onto the platform he turned back to Shelby, biting his lip.<p>

"If I don't make it out alive, can you tell Blaine that I love him?" He swallows the lump in his throat and Shelby does the same, opening her mouth to protest.

"Please." She sighs.

"Of course I will." With a small nod he jumped onto the platform, heart beating faster and faster as he was pushed upward. He mouthed the word 'Thank you' to her before he was completely submerged in sunlight, blinking several times.

_Ten_

Kurt looked around, startled. He was expecting some kind of desert or something, with how hot and humid it was. But it was quite the opposite, trees and plants of all different shapes and sizes were clustered around the cornucopia. The supplies clustered around the entrance were getting soaked, as it had started to rain. He had no idea how it was so hot yet raining, though the Gamemakers probably had something to do with it.

_Seven_

He noticed a bag not far off that looked promising, spaced away from the cornucopia a few feet. He also located his sai swords, nearly in the center of the supplies in the mouth of the cornucopia, but quickly cast that thought aside. There was no way he was going to get around the Career's and retrieve them alive. He spotted Sugar about four platforms from his, where she was eyeing a bag of her own. Their eye locked for a second and he nodded, remembering Shelby's words.

"_If the opportunity presents itself grab something, but make sure you both run off into the right of the woods and stick together."_

_Two_

Everyone in District 9 waited with battered breath, and Blaine squeezed Carole's hand tighter.

_One._

* * *

><p>I would like to thank my friend Vanessa, or inkystars on Tumblr, who gave me the great parade costume idea :)<p> 


	4. Day 1

Something in the air automatically changed. Everyone lunged in different directions at the same time. Dave Karofsky easily and effortlessly knocked people to the ground, making it to the Cornucopia first and grabbing the nearest club. Sebastian was second, quickly picking up a sword with a grin.

Sights set on the backpack Kurt ran forward; glancing behind his should every few seconds to make sure a knife wasn't hurtling toward him. He reached it in record time, slinging it over his shoulder and veering to the right quickly. Against his better judgment he turned back to the Cornucopia right before he disappeared into the thick woods.

Sugar was nowhere in sight, which was either really good or really bad. The Careers were already making a dent in the list of tributes, three lying dead in the wet grass. Sebastian was quickly advancing on his next target, Nick; the boy from District 6. He was weapon-less, trying his best to get as far away as he could. Kurt's heart sank as he slipped and fell to the ground. Sebastian didn't even bat an eyelash, running his sword through his mid-section in a blink of an eye. Nick's eyes were wide, a few tears slipping down, and his mouth agape. A strand of blood ran from his mouth as he muttered the word "_Jeff_." Before sinking slowly to the ground.

A canon sounded.

* * *

><p><em>Nick had volunteered as well, though hadn't raised as much hell as Kurt had. Once he had snapped out of some haze he realized that his friend, with a jolt, was going to die. He had stepped forward, uttered the words in a calmed manor as much as he could, neutral gaze locked with Jeff's horrified one. Once Jeff had burst forth into the Justice Building he was automatically asking why. Nick had just regarded him with a smile, and it was Jeff's turn for realization.<em>

_Nick knew he was going to die, if not already prepared for it._

"_You have to try." Jeff had gasped out suddenly. "For me, please." Nick nodded, mask breaking at the slightest and he tugged Jeff forward, wanting to feel his warmth one last time. His grip tightened possessively and they stayed embraced like that until the Peacekeepers came, and Jeff struggled a bit. He looked back as Nick opened his mouth, saying the first sentence since his visit._

"_I love you." And Jeff was gone, unable to reply. A giant pressure left his chest; he had finally said it. The words he had only dared to repeat over in over in his mind when they got together, or whispered softly when he was sure that Jeff was asleep when he spent the night._

_He could die peacefully now._

Somewhere in District 6 Jeff choked out a sob, falling to his knees as they replayed his friend's death several times.

"I love you too." He rasped out quietly, whole body shaking. "I love you too, _please come back_."

The cameras were probably on him now; he didn't care.

_It was supposed to be _me_. _

_Why him?_

"Please don't leave me."

* * *

><p>Kurt had talked to Nick a few times, at the camouflage station. (And, like with every other station's info, had completely fluttered from his mind once he came into the arena.) Given the chance that they didn't have to fight and lived in the same district, they could have easily became friends. He noticed that during his interview, he had been rather allusive about Jeff.<p>

"_Are you and Jeff close?" Kurt had asked casually, not wanting to pry or anything._

"_Yeah. It doesn't matter now, though, he probably hates me." Without saying anything else he turned and left the roof, getting into the elevator and leaving behind a confused Kurt._

"_Because he had volunteered? He didn't know._

He likely would never know now.

After a second he lifted his three fingers to his lips and then raised them to the air for District 6, knowing that the cameras would probably be on him. He turned swiftly and ran through the trees.

* * *

><p>Kurt ran, and ran, and ran, and <em>ran<em>. Until he could no longer hear the deafening echoes of metal clanking; the cries of pain still ringing in his ears. He stopped to catch his breath, leaning against a tree heavily. The canopy of leaves above helped a bit, shielding areas with especially thick branches from the rains downpour. After a minute or two he continued his trek, pressing forward until he was stopped suddenly. Gasping he jumped back quickly, clutching onto the nearest tree for leverage.

There was a giant _hole_ in the arena. A small junk of dirt broke off from exactly where he had been standing and fell down. He strained his ears to hear if it would hit the ground, waiting for it to fly back upwards because of some force-field. Neither happened. After Haymitch from District 12 have turned the edge of his arena into a weapon he figured the Gamemakers would try all they could to keep them from the edges. It looked several feet wide, and trying to walk around it would be time consuming and pointless.

Spacing himself from the hole he sat down in a dry spot with his back against a tree, peeling off his wet jacket and placing it on a rock to dry. He stretched his burning legs and opened his backpack, pulling out its contents. There was a small thermos of water, which was luckily full. He put it aside to test it later with the bottle of iodine he has. One can never be too careful. A jacket, which he gratefully slipped on, and a packet of dried fruit. He dug around in the bottom to no avail. With a scoff he set it to the side. They could have easily stalked more things in it, but probably made it seem bigger to taunt them. Kurt curled inwards and hugged the jacket closer, several cold chills running down his spine. He faded in and out of sleep, pretending that it was Blaine's favorite coat; the one he often would drape over Kurt's shoulders on cold nights because he had neglected to pick a thick enough one himself.

* * *

><p>He didn't know how long he had been sleeping, but it was nearly pitch black when he woke up, and it had stopped raining. Well woke up wasn't really the word. He had heard a twig snap in the distance and jerked awake, feeling around for his…nothing. He realized with a start, that he was defenseless. He shuddered, either from the cold or not, and wrapped the jacket tighter around himself. He would just have to bear it out, as there was no way he was going to attempt to light a fire; he'd be an even <em>bigger <em>sitting duck.

More twigs snapped, this time closer to him and he held his breath, hoping that whoever it was wouldn't notice him. Luck seemed to be on his side for once, and the figure passed him. He squinted, trying to get a good look at them from what little light he had and was able to tell it was a girl. They panted several times, as if they had been running and bent over, placing their hands on their knees. After a second something clicked. Their breathing sounded very familiar. He licked his lips, daring to clear his throat and called out quietly.

"Sugar?" The figure jumped and spun around frantically, trying to figure out where the noise had come from.

"Kurt?" Yeah that was definitely Sugar.

"Over here." He whispered, moving his aching limbs and attempting to get the feeling back into his buttocks. Sugar turned in his general area and he must have caught the moonlight just right and she lunged forward, stooping down to pull him into a hug.

"Oh thank goodness you're safe!" Kurt shushed her lightly and patted her back slightly.

"You're shivering." He observed, nearly able to hear her teeth clicking together. She shook her head.

"It's not that bad." He suddenly remembered the extra coat and put it around her shoulders.

"I found another in my bag." He assured her when she started to protest.

"Oh, I have a bag too." She pulled it forward, placing it between them. It was a bit smaller than Kurt's was. "There's some food and a sleeping bag in there. And a flask, though it's empty." Kurt took out his own thermos, placing a few drops of iodine in it for safety.

"We should both be able to sleep in it." She said, tugging the black sleeping bag from it. She unrolled it and crawled into it, making room for Kurt as well.

"It's a good thing we're really skinny." Kurt snorted, handing over that water once it was deemed safe. Sugar took it gratefully, taking a small sip.

"We should leave a bag behind, make it seem like we passed through another direction and dropped it or something."

"That's a good idea." Kurt praised, placing all the items into his bigger bag, and a few heavy rocks into the decoy. He slipped into the bag awkwardly beside her nearly pressed chest to chest.

"It could be worse." She said ever the optimistic. Kurt hummed in response.

"You wouldn't happen to have any weapons on you would you?"

Sugar made an indistinctive noise and did her best to worm her arm into the bag, pulling out a dagger she had been storing in her boot.

"The Careers have our Bow and Sais." She said sadly. "You can probably use this better than I can, though." She handed it over to him and he nodded his thanks, laying it right next to his head in case needed. After a while they were silent, the only noises that could be herd were probably several different species of animals and their soft breathing.

And then the Panem anthem kicked on. Kurt cranked his neck in such a way that he could see enough of the sky. He had completely forgot about counting how many canons had went off.

The first picture was the boy from 3, Marcus, if he remembered correctly.

"I wonder who killed him." He asked aloud.

"Harmony did." Sugar said gravely.

* * *

><p><em>Once she was off that platform Sugar dove for the back pack, her hand grabbing a strap as someone else did. She looked up and came face to face with Harmony. She almost dropped her hold, since there were technically in an alliance together, but Harmony obviously had other plans. Firm grip on the bag she took out a knife, slashing at the air in front of Sugar. Sugar lurched backwards and almost fell over, foot nearly giving way on the slippery grass. With a huff Harmony forgoes the bag, opting to tackle her to the ground instead. She pinned her down, sitting on her pelvis in an attempt to stop her wriggling. She held the knife to Sugar's neck, strange gleam in her eye.<em>

"_Sorry sweetie, nothing personal." She said with a mock sympathetic tone. Sugar, however, brought her leg up as hard as she could, her knee connecting with Harmony's spine. Harmony let out a hiss of pain, standing up enough so that Sugar could retract her legs and kicked out, her feet colliding with Harmony's chest, sending her on her back a few paces away, the wind sufficiently nocked from her lungs. _

_Almost falling to her feet repeatedly Sugar stood, stopping to get the backpack she wanted and she took off to the right, just as Shelby said. Her stomach did a backflip upon seeing a boy with black hair lying face down in the grass, a red splotch seeping through the back of his coat. There was a cry of panic and pain behind her and she turned around for a split second, just in time to see Harmony plunge her knife quite literally into her District 3 partner's heart._

* * *

><p>"Wow."<p>

"Mh-hmm."

The next picture was the boy from District 5; Mike. He had said that he married his beloved once they had turned eighteen. They- _she_ was currently expecting twins and would now have to raise them on her own unless she had family support.

_Nick_. He swallowed thickly.

Azimio and a girl he didn't know the name of, both from District 7. He had struggled with Dave for a few minutes, punching and clawing at each other before Dave firmly shoved Azimio's own axe into his chest.

Joe, a boy from District 11, whom he didn't know at all.

And finally the face of a mousy girl from District 12, her name slipping from his mind easily. They hadn't talked much either. Seven dead, a slightly low number considering usually how the Bloodbath went. He wondered if the Gamemakers would stir something up to change that…

Seventeen alive, for now. He was glad he himself was one of them.

* * *

><p>Blaine collapsed onto the bed as soon as he had come home, mentally and physically drained. Watching his lover battle was no easy task. Suddenly he let out a sob, but unlike many other times it was tears of <em>joy<em>.

He had _survived_. That was all that mattered to him at the moment. Maybe, just maybe, he would actually come home to him.


	5. NEW CHAPTER COMING SOON Authors Note

Hi guys! It's the incredibly lazy and horrible author here! :D I am so, so, so, so, sosososososososososososososo soso SO SO S O OOO SORRY about how late I am Life has gotten so hectic with me that I had no time to write/forgot about writing/writers block/ etc… Anywho. I've bet you've taken notice on how my stories keep growing in numbers, eh? Well that's what I do when I have writers block, I create new stories. Unfortunately now I'm in over my head with in complete stories I have to update!

But do not fear my readers. I promise that I will get new chapters out very soon. I'm working on multiple right now, I swear! :D So just hold on for a little bit longer, please? :D

I love you guys!


End file.
